Be My Escape
by AmyElise16
Summary: Clare has had it with her parents' constant screaming, and Eli will do anything to help her. What happens when they make their escape? Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.


hi. first eclare story, huffah! hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: amiraexoxo16 does not own Degrassi, "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman, or anything else you can recognize. If that were the case, would this even have to be said?

* * *

Clare squeezed her eyes shut, hearing her parents hollering at one another downstairs. She couldn't take it any longer; she furiously stuffed Darcy's old Sprit Squad duffel with as many of her clothes that would fit. Eli would be at the corner any minute; if they timed it correctly, she would be out the door moments after her father left for "work" and her mother would be getting ready for a church function.

Like clockwork, the front door slammed shut, and Clare heard the shower running. Clare did a quick sweep of her bedroom, zipped up her coat, and escaped out the front door.

Through the falling snow, she spotted Eli's hearse, Morty, at the end of the street as planned. Clare carefully met at the corner, and Eli jumped out to take her bag and greet her with a quick kiss.

"Hey, little girl, want some candy?" he teased, ushering her to the passenger seat.

"Abduct me, please," she begged, sliding into the warm car. Eli put her duffel with his bag before sitting back behind the wheel.

"Ready, kid?"

"Ready, captain," she smiled, and Morty was put into drive. Eli reached over, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders. Out of habit, Clare reached forward and fiddled with the radio.

"_You've got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Any place is better  
Starting from zero, got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
Me, myself, I've got nothing to prove…"_

Tears welled in Clare's eyes as she settled back against Eli. He started humming along, absentmindedly twirling her hair between his fingers.

"So, kid, where are we headed?" Eli finally spoke during the second chorus.

Clare smiled, listening to the lyrics. "Wherever the road takes us."

"Even if the road takes us to a ditch?"

"To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to die."

"We're not dying yet. Come on, Clare," he half-joked.

"You're right. We're running away from negativity. We don't need any of that here… It's just you and me."

Eli smiled. "I love hearing that… You and me."

"_You've got a fast car  
I've got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans and I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving…"_

"Swear to me that we won't end up like this," Clare said.

"Like the song?"

"Yes. The beginning is hopeful and like us right this second, but later on the whole thing comes down to being abandoned and broken again, which was what they were leaving behind in the first place. I don't want that for us, ever."

"I swear we won't end up like the end of the song. We'll make our own song." They shared a smile, and Eli continued to drive aimlessly in the snow. The couple sat quietly, listening to the radio and simply enjoying one another's company.

"I know where we can go!" Eli cried after a few hours. Clare was nodding off, but jolted upright at Eli's outburst.

"Where?" she questioned dutifully. She knew he wouldn't tell, but he expected her to be curious.

"You'll see!" he sang, caressing her cheek. She smiled, returning to her previously comfortable position. Eli concentrated on driving as the snowfall eased off. Every so often, he stole a glance at Clare, sleeping close to the window. Somehow she managed to appear even more angelic while she slept; Eli didn't think it was possible, but there she sat.

What also baffled him was how Clare was even interested. She was so full of spunk, but was a devout Christian, whereas Eli didn't know what to believe about God. She was beautiful, sweet, honest, loving, and kind; Eli was a freak. He heard that Clare used to wear a private-school uniform to Degrassi, and that she was considered a "misfit," but he couldn't believe it. How could Clare, Saint Clare of all people, have ever been considered a misfit? She had friends, she was involved in extra-curricular organizations, and she was damn brilliant. The thought of anyone mistreating his Clare made his blood boil. He bit his lip, forcing himself to calm down. In that moment, all that mattered was being with Clare.

Finally, after hours of being in the car, Eli gently woke Clare.

"Where are we?" she asked, stretching as well as she could within her confined space.

"We are at Niagara Falls," he smiled widely.

"It's winter, isn't it freezing?"

"Yes, but I'll keep you warm. I promise." Clare's insides melted, and they climbed out of the car together. It was nine thirty, and most of the tourists were clearing out. Eli tugged Clare over to ride up the tower, which overlooked the falls. He paid for both their fares, and they stepped inside the enormous elevator. It was the final ride up, and only a few other couples were with them.

"I forgot to mention that I'm terrified of heights," she said as the door was shut.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Clare smiled, gripping the railing and facing the window. Eli secured his arms around her small frame from behind, locking her into place as the circular room began to ascend. Clare's breath caught at both the sudden rise and the beauty of the illuminated waterfalls.

"Eli, this is amazing," she breathed.

He smiled into her hair. "My dad used to take me here when I was a little kid. This is where he and my mom met, and he'd tell me the story of how he asked her at the very top to marry him."

"Sounds romantic."

"Yeah, I always told him I'd propose in an even bigger way, though."

"Oh? How so?"

Eli smirked and kissed her cheek. "I'm unable to disclose that information at this time."

She rolled her eyes as they reached the top of the tower. The couple was silent for a few moments, simply gazing at the water. Clare's mind was racing almost as fast as her pounding heart. They had been dating for a few months, and they had said, "I love you," but not once confessed they were _in love_ with one another. Was there a difference, or was it understood without being discussed? Clare was so new to being with someone she was so connected with; she never felt with K.C. what she felt with Eli. Just thinking about him sent shivers through her spine.

Eli noticed Clare shudder, so he instinctively held her closer. Clare turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This was an amazing surprise," she smiled, quickly kissing his lips. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you," he confessed, tucking his thumbs into her belt loops.

"Eli… I have to tell you something," Clare began. Worry lines creased his brow, but she picked up quickly. "No, no, it's just… I'm in love with you, Eli, and I don't know if you have a different idea of 'love' and 'in love' or whatever, but right now I feel both of them, and-"

Eli cut her off with a sweet kiss. "You're so cute when you ramble," he smirked, pulling back. "Now it's my turn."

The floor began to move again, signaling their descent. "I'm more in love with you than I was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. You mean everything to me, as corny as it sounds."

Tears of bliss welled in Clare's eyes. "Eli… Thank you for being my escape."


End file.
